Just Isabella
by fulltimereviewer
Summary: Hi, I'm Isabella and I am "crazy".
1. Just Isabella: Prologue

**A/N: Izzy, not my favorite character in the series; probably the one I dislike the most. But, I respect the character. Have you all ever thought why Izzy was "crazy"? Well I have and here is my idea of why Izzy is "crazy". Without further ado here is the prologue of "Just Isabella".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Total Drama Franchise or Sybil.**

* * *

Hi, I'm Isabella Connolly and, people say I'm crazy.

I've been called tons of things: psycho, weird, loony, odd-ball, off beat, and insane; just, to name a few. But, no name hurt as much as crazy.

Granted I am a little crazy, but there is a perfectly logical reason for being so.

I have Multiple Personality Disorder.

And, that same disorder has me on the 5th floor in Westbrook Infirmary, in the psyche ward.

Psyche ward, such a boring word don't you think. I'd rather have it called the Nut-House, or Loony-Bin; at least something with a little flavor.

But, I digress. I don't believe I should be in here. I believe that Izzy, Explosivo, and Isabel should. They are all insane but, not Isabella

Who are they you say?

She is one of my alter-egos; one of four, One of the four parts that make up Isabella, Isabella Mave Connolly.

All of them are crazy expect Isabella. Isabella is the person I want to be all the time. Isabella is the smart one. Isabella is the sane one. Isabella is the sweet one. Isabella is the one who wants the meds. Isabella is the normal one. Isabella is the one who got help. Isabella is the one who is leaving the Westbrook Infirmary.

-Sincerely, Isabella

* * *

I read over the letter I just wrote. Smiling, I folded the letter vertically and horizontally again and again until it was the size of a quarter. Then, I placed it in the "Isabella Box".

The "Isabella Box" was an old tissue box that I decorated in group therapy. My counselor told to write notes to my other alters as Isabella. His theory was that an alter read a note to them from Isabella, she would transition to Isabella. But, that was only if the medication didn't work. But, the odds of that happening are slim to none.

I placed the Isabella Box in my duffle bag next to my copy of Sybil, my meds, and an old faded photo of my dad and me on a family trip to Ireland. I gazed around the unusually cheery hospital room making sure I had every personal belonging. It was weird leaving this room, because I had been here for so long; it was almost like my home.

With a weary smile and sigh of relief I zipped up the duffle bag, and with slow and hesitant steps I emerged from the psyche ward a new woman.

I was not only a new woman. But, I was Isabella again. I haven't been Isabella since I was twelve years old and, boy, did it feel good now.

I walked out of the hospital out into the breezeway were people that were being discharged went. I was all alone. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I am all alone.

Sunrays beamed down on my pale skin giving it a slight stinging sensation. I can't remember the last time I was outside for more than five minutes. But, did this sun feel good; I didn't care that I would probably have a horrible sunburn tomorrow morning.

It took over fifteen minutes for the taxi to appear. The driver got out and looked me over, and he didn't have that fearful look in his eye. He didn't think I was crazy. I just appeared as a normal woman. In fact, he smiled at me; I was never smiled at when I was Izzy, Explosivo, or Isabel. I got a smile when I was Isabella.

I smiled back, and he put my bag in the trunk. Then, we both got into the car and closed our doors simultaneously. "Where are ya' headed ma'am?"

"156 Lamar Street." The address rolled off my tongue like butter. The driver then winked at me and began to drive.

As we drove away, I turned to look at Westbrook- my home for the last seven months. I didn't feel uneasy, scared, or sad about leaving this place. I was ecstatic. But, even ecstatic couldn't even describe how I felt. As that hospital got farther away I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I knew that I was cured for the most part.

Whizzing through the streets of the city, I realized so much had changed. Well, nothing really changed more like my way of seeing things changed. For instance, trees didn't seem like huge stalks of broccoli; and, the clouds didn't seem like bunny tails in the sky. Everything was normal to me. Trees were just oaks, willows, or maples; and, clouds were just cirrus, cumulus, or stratus. And, I liked that.

* * *

The drive was brief but, it was filled with anticipation. As the car slowed in front of the home on Lamar Street, my heart soared. I pulled a out a twenty and carelessly slapped it into the driver's calloused hand. I pulled my bag out of the trunk and ran full speed to the front door.

My hand began to shake with excitement and goose bumps appeared all over my body. I rang the door bell, then came the waiting. I heard muffled hurried steps and my breath became shallow, then I heard the key turn in the lock.

A frog began to grow in my throat while the door creaked open. That's when our eyes met. I saw hers leap with joy, and I'm sure mine did the same.

"Mom, it's me Isabella." It felt like I was introducing a stranger, but I guess this is just something that I'll have to get used to.

Like, a movie she quickly wrapped me in her arms. And, when she did this I felt like piece of the "Isabella" puzzle had been added.

"My baby, my baby." She repeated that again and again.

That's when I realized that I am the person that I was born to be. I am Isabella.

* * *

**A/N: Okay you guys, did you like it?? If you did tell me and if you didn't tell me that too. And, If you didn't hear the reunion special is coming on April 6****th**** in the US!! Yay!! But, I digress. I hope you guys liked this prologue because I think I'm going to enjoy writing this and one last thing. Happy Easter! :D**


	2. Being Isabella: Chapter One

**A/N: Okay here are a few things I'd like to say. In this story, I hope to not offend anyone; and I hope to show DID or MPD the upmost respect. I only got three reviews for the prologue, three. Now, I'm not saying that this is a bad thing; it's just a little disappointing. So, I hope to see a little bit more feedback this chapter. Question: Would you like this story to be Isabella (Izzy) x Justin or Isabella (Izzy) x OC? Answer the question in a review. Wow, long author's note! But, it could be longer…. anyways.**

**Onward with the tale!**

**

* * *

**

_Just Isabella: Chapter 1 – Being Isabella _

_

* * *

_

Looking down at the microwavable dinner below me, I remember that my mom was never much of a cook. But, it was my favorite, Macaroni and Cheese.

Processed noodles and artificial cheese sauce, this was my favorite meal?

Hey, it's better than hospital food. A lot of things are better at home than they are at the hospital. "Hey Bell!"

It's been over ten years since my mom has called me that. It's been over ten years since I've been myself. Myself, I love saying that. Myself, Myself, Myself, Myself!

"Hey Bell," my mother cooed as she sat down on the couch next to me," I'm glad you're home."

I smiled. My mother looked at me in a way that a mother looks at her newborn; she was just gazing on awe. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked even though it didn't bother me.

"I'm just trying to get used to your face again, is all." She answered while giving me a delicate smile. That's another thing I had forgotten about my mother; how delicate she was.

I'd forgotten how her chartreuse eyes seemed to dance whenever she laughed; how her strawberry-blonde curls always carried the scent of her strawberry-kiwi coconut shampoo. But, most of all I'd forgotten my mother's laugh, her adorable pig-like snort. I'd forgotten some of the most important things about my mother.

"Bell!" She semi-shouted, pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"You didn't hear a thing I just said did you?" I nervously laughed, and listened to my mother. "You need to go see Dr. Jamey tomorrow."

I nodded, and turned back to the television to watch _Andy Griffith; man, _was _Gomer Pyle _funny!

* * *

All I could hear were loud squeals and grunts in Dr. Jamey's waiting room. All the waiting rooms I have been in, in the last seven months have been deathly silent; so this was something abnormal.

See, Dr. Jamey is a child and adolescent psychologist; my old psychologist.

A little boy in the corner caught my attention. He was all by himself just fidgeting with a toy car; rolling each of the wheels with his finger, in a pattern front two, then back two. Asperger's Syndrome is what I figured. Asperger's Syndrome was fascinating to me; in fact every part of the Autism spectrum was fascinating. In fact, the Autism Spectrum is what made me want to be a children's pyschologist. But, that dream is long gone.

"Isabella!" A plump nurse with frizzy brown hair called out. My mother looked up from the _Women's Day_ magazine she was reading and nudged me. I shot her a nervous grin, and followed the nurse through the obnoxiously cheerful and colorful corridor.

"Just sit down here at wait for Dr. Jamey." The nurse said before closing the door.

I began looking around the room and I noticed a mural on the wall that was fairly new. It was a big ice cream cone covered in chocolate syrup with nuts, and a cherry to top it off. In the corner was a playhouse with various costumes inside; a fireman, a nurse, a policeman, and a princess.

I shifted in my child-sized seat, then gazed at the clock on the wall ten-fifteen, it was nine-fifty when I came in so, I've been waiting twenty-five minutes. I sighed and began to tap my knees making a beat; tap, tap, snap, clap, slap, tap, tap, snap, clap, slap.

I began to repeat the beat a third time when Dr. Jamey walked in, "Hello Isabella, long time, no see!"

Dr. Jamey was an attractive woman. She had long straight blonde hair that fell around her like a curtain of light. Her honey colored eyes always seemed to sparkle. Her skin was sun kissed, her legs long and lean. Izzy once had a crush on her; Isabel once fantasized about her.

"So, Isabella, what are you in for today?" She asked while crossing her legs. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat.

"Well Dr. Jamey, I just got out of Westbrook about 5 days ago, and I was there for seven months, and I haven't transitioned in about six months, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm on meds now. And, everything has been going pretty good for me and I just wanted you to know that." I said while trying to read Dr. Jamey's vacant expression.

I waited for her to react. She just wrote down what I said, and put in a thick manila folder with my name on the tab at the top. She handed me the folder."Well, Isabella I think that you have really transformed since you first came into my office; no pun intended."

I laughed.

"Isabella, you really have transformed into a nice young lady. And, I honestly don't think you need to be seeing a juvenile psychologist anymore. Here's Dr. Su's card." She handed me a black business card.

I laid the card on the table, "I don't think that that's necessary Dr. Jamey."

I got up to walk out folder in hand, as I placed my hand on the door handle I had an urge to turn around. I did so.

Dr. Jamey wrapped me in a warm embrace, I smelled her flowery aroma. That's one of things I loved about coming here the way Dr. Jamey smelt.

When I began to break away from the hug, Dr. Jamey did something that was unexpected, but not unwanted.

She kissed me on the cheek; granted it was a platonic almost maternal peck on the cheek. But it made me feel strange. Not good, not bad, just strange.

"You are welcome to visit whenever, Isabella." I looked over my shoulder as I left the office, and I smiled at her.

And, she smiled back.

* * *

I walked back down the colorful hallway, and I saw my mom in the waiting room; sleeping.

"Mom, mom," I nudged my mother to make her wake up, "mom."

She shuddered out of her cat nap, "You done?"

I nodded, "Hey mom, I'm going to walk home, okay?" I handed her the folder, and trotted out of the door.

The office was located on Main Street; but, everything was on this two mile stretch. So I sauntered down the street, a few passersby not many. And, all of the passersby either smiled, or kept their heads down.

I didn't receive one "look".

My hometown was small, but it wasn't boring; at least not to me. This town had almost everything that I _needed_; everything, but a place to relax. When I was younger there was a secret pond that I used to go with my friend, Evan.

Hey, I wonder if he's still living here; maybe I can swing by his mom's house, and…"Ouch!"

I tripped and landed on the warm sidewalk. I ran my hand over the scrape on my leg. Blood, great!

Suddenly, I felt someone towering over me, "Let me help you."

I looked at the Good Samaritan that was helping me up. He seemed so familiar; crystal blue eyes, boyish grin with a slight gap.

**It could be no one other than…**

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger! Who is it? Okay, If you want to find out I need at least 10 reviews, I am not kidding I NEED 10 reviews or no more story.

I saw TDWT on YouTube! Woop Woop!

I am not joking I NEED 10 reviews!

So Review.


End file.
